The present technology relates to an information processing device and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing device and a program suitable to use a service that can generate or present an item list
According to the related art, services delivering pieces of content such as musical compositions provide a function of generating a playlist in which pieces of content which users themselves like are collected or causing a plurality of users to share the generated playlist. Further, the users simply collects the pieces of content which they like using this function, and the users also determine, for example, a specific theme such as music helpful for health and generate a playlist in which the pieces of content suitable for the theme are collected in many cases.
Further, a technology for designating parameters which represent the characteristics of musical compositions by users and extracting the musical compositions suitable for designated parameters so that a playlist is automatically generated has been presented (for example, see JP 2011-221133A).